The Heart of a Turnabout
by Luna-Bell07
Summary: Post Dual Destinies. Klavier/Apollo. Apollo rises to meet the greatest trial of his career: defending the man he loves from murder charges! But he's still grieving over a devastating loss. Will the young attorney be able to save Klavier with a broken heart? Find out, in The Heart of a Turnabout!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Post Dual Destinies. Apollo's about to confront the greatest turnabout of his life-but with a broken heart. Will he be able to rise to the challenge, all the while confronting his painful past?

This chapter can either be read as Clay/Apollo friendship or Clapollo.

* * *

_My name's Apollo Justice, and I'm far from fine._

_That's not the way that saying goes, but that's way I feel like saying it right now. It might be the only way I feel from now on. I'm no longer whole, after all._

_Everything's gone black, and there's no chance of me finding the light switch any time soon. If there even is one._

_I remember being whole. I remember those days and try to hold onto them, because they're all I have left. Those days are the only things that keep me going, but at the same time, they're exactly what's tearing me down. I guess you could say I'm contradicting myself, by saying the memories most precious to me are the ones tearing me apart._

_But that's just how it is. Everything I live for is exactly what's breaking my heart._

_I remember those days as if they were yesterday. It's as if they should still be falling off the calendar. I remember being energized, ready to meet the new day with open arms. I remember feeling like I had a purpose because someone WAS my purpose. My reason for being. He disagreed with me, yeah, but that was the truth. And I had plenty of evidence to back it up. Still do._

_I remember as if it was yesterday, waking up to his smiling face hovering over me. Like clockwork, he was in my apartment every day, holding whatever it was he came up with in my kitchen. He wasn't exactly the best cook, but he always tried his best. That was one of the things I loved about him. Still do. No matter what, he was always willing to give it everything he had. And every morning, like clockwork, he gave me everything he had. Not caring about getting enough hours of sleep, or the assignments he had to catch up._

_Every morning, like clockwork, he was right there. Giving me the push I needed to take everything head-on. Before I even opened my eyes, though, I knew he was there. How? I heard him. He was always singing whatever song popped into his head about the stars. The cosmos. Meteors. Anything that had to do with space, he sang it. Just for me._

_No matter how much I wanted him to stay like that, forever, something in the back of my mind told me that wish would never be granted. He believed in shooting stars, and wishing on them worked like a charm. 'You're here, aren't you?' he told me once. Apparently, he wished on every star in the sky for us to become friends._

_But they never worked for me._

_I remember like it was yesterday. He was there before the sun even thought of peeping out of its covers. My apartment smelled like syrup, pancake batter and oranges. There was a song floating on the morning air that made me feel like I could do anything. Accomplish anything. If I wanted to, I could've turned into a unicorn, spread my wings and flown to the moon._

_That's the way he always made me feel._

_I woke up to my first day at 's office. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," he told me, holding the star-shaped lunch box he bought for me weeks ago. "Better get a move on unless you're plannin' on bein' late! Remember what Sol says: you don't get another chance to make a great first impression!"_

_I grabbed my lunch, trying to thank him but he was too busy shooing me out of my own home. So I did what I could do: grabbed two of his pancakes, doused them in syrup and took off. "Hit the ground runnin' Apollo," he told me right before I left. "And remember-"_

_"You're gonna be just fine!"_

_I always was, because of him._

_Sure, I was nervous. Who wouldn't be, beginning an apprenticeship with THE Kristoph Gavin? But I knew he was waiting for me. Watching over me, even though we'd spend the next ten hours apart._

_As long as Clay was with me, I knew I'd be fine. Nothing would EVER get me down._


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Post Dual Destinies. Apollo soon finds himself facing the greatest turnabout of his life-but his heart is still broken by his greatest loss! Will the young attorney be able to defend someone he loves?

Ship: Klapollo (Klavier Gavin/Apollo Justice, will begin to appear in future chapters)

The quote that begins this chapter comes from The Carrie Diaries.

This chapter and the previous chapter can be interpreted as either Clay and Apollo friendship or Clapollo.

* * *

_'There's a brief moment when you first wake up, where you have no memories of anything, a blissful blank state, a happy emptiness'._

_I heard that quote a while back on TV. He was flipping through hundreds of channels, looking for Toy Story 2, and somehow ended up on a show with that quote. I didn't think much of it back then, but now-_

_Now, it speaks to me. I live that quote._

_I had already sat through Toy Story 2 a thousand times that month, but it was one of his favorite movies. 'Buzz Lightyear's so totally cool, man', he told me over and over again. Whenever the guy came on-screen, his face became so bright I thought I'd go blind. Buzz Lightyear was pretty much Pixar's equivalent to Solomon Starbuck, or something._

_But no matter how many times I had to sit through whatever movie he felt like watching, it was always gold. Always fun. Funny. Exciting._

_Because that's how he made life. Something special._

_But now, now that I'm no longer whole, I don't know what I'm doing any more._

_It's gone, that sense of purpose. That feeling that propelled me to get out of bed every morning, excited about whatever was in store._

_It's gone, and it took me with it._

_I remember it like it was yesterday, him standing by my side. I remember the day I came home from Kristoph Gavin's office. It was the end of my first day, and my new mentor was a Drill Sergeant, so I was pretty bushed. But there he was, even though he had a mountain of his own work to get through. 'Gotta reach the stars and become a legend, Nova', he told me once. 'Told ya I'd make ya proud one day, and I don't break promises!'_

_Yeah. So much for that promise._

_As usual, he put everything he had to take care of on the backburner, just so he could meet me after my first day of work. And there he was, right at the front door, giving me another one of his smiles._

_"Sooooo how was it, huh? Bet you were meteoric in there!"_

_"Yeah, you could say that," I remember groaning, landing on the floor with a thud. "I totally set the place on fire. There were fireworks and everything. You should've been there, Clay. You missed quite a show."_

_"Really?!"_

_"No, you idiot, I went up in smoke! My boss was ready to kill me five minutes into my shift!"_

_We had another one of our wrestling matches. "You're just a big baby, Nova," Clay growled at me through gritted teeth, still smiling. And of course he won because he was the one training to become an astronaut. Me? The only exercise I put myself through was riding my bike._

_"But don't sweat the small stuff! You're gonna be fine, remember? Tomorrow's gonna be stellar, I know it!"_

_Tomorrow was always 'stellar'. Meteoric. He made every second of my day special, because that's what made him Clay. A warm, electric ball of starlight._

_Something I apparently wasn't meant to hold forever._

_Guess I should've expected him to go home sooner or later. Stars aren't meant to last forever, right? They certainly aren't meant to live as humans. But-_

_I don't know what I'm doing any more._


End file.
